Rebecka
Created By Da Silver Dragoness. Rebecka Hofferson ''' ''Hello this is Rebecka. I will not be writing my own page because Ella and Vesper are currently fighting on Ash's page and I have to protect him. So Silver will fill it out, but Barlow is watching. '' '''Appearance Rebecka has long black hair, piercing light blue eyes, Raccoon ears, tail, and nose. She has a very thin layer of grey fur on her arms and legs and is growing it all over the rest of her. She has a black raccoon mask and paw pads on her hands and feet. She wears a black running jacket with a t-shirt(Color and type are unknown for now.) under it. She wears black leggings and normally goes barefoot, but will wear leather boots. Personality Rebecka is very rebellious and over protective. She is very smart and is quite good at hacking into databases and things. She is very sneaky. She's not super awesome at lying yet, but she can nick things very easily. She can be sarcastic. Rebecka has a sense of humor and finds a good prank especially funny. She is very protective and will be screening all of her brothers' girlfriends before they can date them. Her comrades call her 'mom' because she can be so overprotective and mom-like. Abilities ' Rebecka has enhanced hearing, but it's not as good as Ash's or Sabby's. Rebecka has enhanced smell, it's about the same as Ash's or Sabby's. No one has been able to tell if it's worse or better. Rebecka has Night vision, but she sees the best in a 20ft radius. Anything beyond is just shapes. (With larger things she's able to see better for those). Rebecka has a hard time seeing in the daylight. She can swim and climb trees very well and has a excellent memory.(She was already going to be a really smart kid and she got a Raccoon's excellent memory.) She is great at getting into and out of places and hacking. '''Relationships ' Ash is Rebecka's only known sibling, but Blake & Jake and Ethan are also her siblings. Barlow is Rebecka's comrade. She helped him escape from the lab and in turn he helps keep the rest of the group safe. Sabrena(Sabby) is another of Rebecka's comrades. She caught wind of the plan to leave and Convinced Rebecka to help her escape to. Rebecka reluctantly agreed, but has never regretted the decision. Terri Perri. Is the last of Rebecka's comrades. Terri Perri was dragged along on the escape, because Barlow refused to let him stay with the scientists. Seraphina was invited into the cave they were in. Rebecka isn't sure what she thinks of Seraphina yet. Avis has been talking to Rebecka in the RP. Rebecka doesn't like Avis. Vesper and Rebecka talked a little. Rebecka also shouted "Ah Shut up Rat boy." at him. Blake & Jake yelled at Rebecka about how they were coming with her. '''Backstory The Hoffersons' father, Mr. Benjamin Hofferson, was a world renowned scientist. He was asked to join the labs. Their father accepted immediately. His Wife, Mrs. Rose Hofferson, was pregnant and they both agreed to let their child become one of the Half-human Half-animals. They continued to have children and each time they allowed the scientists to make them Half-human Half-Animals. Rose Hofferson Died while giving birth to Ash. Trivia # Lovingly called Mom by Barlow, Sabby, and Terri Perri. # Rebecka doesn't like being poked in the back. It's her weak spot. # Rebecka is very ticklish on her sides. # Rebecka's email is Cupcakequeenie@gmail.com. Rebecka's Galleries RebeckaRaccoon.jpg Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Character Category:Shipped characters